Missing love
by kibaxxshikamaru
Summary: my first story! what happens when Hinata walks in on Naruto when shes going to tell him how she feels? she finds a new love in this romantic story rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Confrontation

**This is my first story hope all of you like it and please be nice!**

*cough cough*_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **_i wish I did but I don't i just own the plot. **OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>"I like trains" - person thinking<em>

"i like trains" - normal dialogue

I like trains - normal writing.

**I like trains -** Flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh what am i doing here?" <em>asked a very soft voice coming from a very young and beautiful girl,by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, who had woken up alone in the woods as the sun's ray's had hit her face. _"Oww, well were ever i am i have to go and quick i can feel a strong chakra near by" _she thought to herself as she tried to get up but her shaky feet wouldnt let her. And by a very mysterious wound on her left thigh which hurt really bad and felt like if it was burning, just burning down into her skin, and it didnt let her move even an inch. She used to always have shaky feet especially around a certain boy named Naruto Uzumaki but that all changed. Two months had passed since she finally got the guts to ask Naruto out on a date.

**Flashback**

**"I wonder what Naruto-kun will say" asked Hinata aloud as she walked to Narutos house carrying a single fire lily **_(A/N: there really unique n pretty check them out)_

**"I hope he says yes, oh my gosh should I really do this I dont think I should anymore what if-what if he laughs at me for asking and then tells the others and t-then...NO I CANT DO THIS I CANT!" she yelled as she dropped the fire lily and went down onto her knees in the middle of the street. **

**"Hinata are you okay?" asked Kiba as he ran over to Hinatas side.**

** "Yes, Kiba- kun im okay, sorry j-just had a lttle p-panic attack thats all" she said as she got up rubbing the dirt of her pants as Kiba handed the fire lily to her. **

**"Let me guess, your going to see Naruto arent you?" asked Kiba with a smirk on his face.**

** "How did you know?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.**

** "The lily..." was all Kiba said knowing he shouldnt say anything else or he would pay for it later.**

** "Ohh, well you caught me, hehe yeah im heading over to talk to him" Hinata said trying to cover up her sadness with a fake smile that she has been showing almost the whole month. **

**"Ohh, okay well i'll see you later Hina-chan bye!" said Kiba as Hinata ranaway holding the lily by her chest.**

**_"That was close" _Hinata thought just as she got to Naruto's house. **

**_"Okay, you can do this, dont runaway _like_ the shy little girl you once were...you changed, you can do this!" Hinata told herself as she finally knocked on the front door. But as she knocked she realised the door was already opened. _**

**_"Why is the door open, did something happen to Naruto-kun? I cant just barge on in but... what if Naruto REALLY IS IN DANGER? Fine i'll do it for Naruto!" _she thought finally deciding. She came into the messy building finding wrappers and soda cans on the floor._ "Well i'll make him clean it up later" _Hinata thought as she danced her way to the stairs until she started hearing moans and rappid movement. She soon started to panic but calmed back down. She started going up the stairs until she saw a big BIG mess halfway on the stair case, like if there was an attack, she started thinking the worst but hoped it wasn't true.**

**Hinata finally got to the second floor. When she was about to knock on Narutos bedroom door she heard moanes and what sounded like... no it couldnt be... it sounded like...TenTen! **( A/N: O.o)

**She couldn't believe what she heard. Her cousin was madly in-love with TenTen and her she was, sleeping around like the slut she really is and with of all people she was the one to sleep with Naruto. Just to even make it worse TenTen even knew that Hinata liked, possibly even loved, Naruto. As Hinata kept thinking about that, she didnt notice she had fallen to the ground and had fallen into the bedrooms floor, with the lily falling too. TenTen and Naruto had finally seen that they were not alone as a shocked Hinata fell to the bedrooms cold floor. **

**"Hinata!" Naruto and TenTen both yelled as they saw her fall. Hinata soon got her hands infront of her and lifted herself up and was just sitting on the floor looking at Naruto and TenTen. TenTen covering her chest with blankets and Naruto running to Hinata in his boxers almost stepping on the lily.**

**"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto with a worried look. Hinata just looked at her hands that were on her lap.**

**"Hinata answer me! Naruto yelled putting his hands on her shoulders making her look into his eyes, but she tried so hard to avoid him and kept on looking(or at least tried)at her hands.**

**"Hinata did you... see anything?" asked TenTen.**

**"OF COURSE I DID, YOU BITCHY SLUT!" Hinata yelled finally looking up her eyes staring directly at TenTen.**

**"Hinata don't say that!" yelled Naruto at Hinata as she just stayed there staring at him with hurt in her eyes.**

_**"No, he's not who i taught he was, he's not the guy i loved not anymore he slept with that... that slut! and her... Neji loved her and she... she just took that for granted and slept with him! we both are better off without them" Hinata thought to herself finally getting up.**_

_**"**_**I can say what ever i want to say to that slut!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow whats gonna happen next thanks for reading my first story.<strong>


	2. Aftermath Oo

**Dont own Naruto get it straight!**

**Well last time we saw that Hinata snapped when she saw TenTen with Naruto let see what happens! **

_"I like trains" - person thinking_

"i like trains" - normal dialogue

I like trains - normal writing.

**I like trains -** Flashback

* * *

><p><strong>~Still Flashback~<strong>

**"I can say what ever i want to say to that slut!"yelled Hinata.**

** "How could you TenTen of all people, you knew Neji loved you and you even knew i liked, probably even loved, Naruto and you just had to go behind my back and sleep with him! You knew Neji loved you and you just... just used him! Used him like a toy and when you found out I loved Naruto-kun you just had to have him didnt you! Well i hope you two had a good **_**Fuck**_** because both of you have lost our trust and most importantly our friendship! But I thank you, both of you have opened my eyes that it was all just a big BIG lie!" yelled Hinata as she ran out of the room dropping the fire lily and stepping on it as she headed for the door.**

**"Hinataaaa!" was what she heard as she ran, she ran until her legs couldn't run but she kept on running as far away as she wanted, not knowing when to stop. She finally stopped as she came to the gates. She took a moment to think of what she just did. She just felt relieved of it all, not even wanting to cry her eyes out or anything. She soon realised that she needed to Neji the bad news, Hinata hoped he wouldnt do anyhting stupid like what her old self would do. **

_**"It's funny I have actually changed!" **_**Hinata thought as she walked her way back on her sore legs with a small smile on her face.**

** ~End flashback~**

As she thought of what she had done brought back a smile onto her face as she tried standing up when she heard a noice.

"W-who's there! come out you coward!" Hinata yelled pulling out a kunai and activating her byakugan.

"Hn, you have beautiful eyes . Your names Hinata right?" a deep husky voice said as it tied Hinata's hands and legs together in less then a second.

"Y-yes, i am, who are you!" asked Hinata as she strugeled to get free.

"My name, is... _Pein" _was all Hinata heard before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! please review and if i have any spelling errors please tell me! thanks! sorry its so short.<strong>


	3. Alert

***Alert***

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**To all my readers, im sorry to say this but the next chapters of _Missing love_ will take a while to finish because... i'm just running low on ideas so it's going to take a while for me to make some thing up! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! I'm sorry about this but IM LAZY, i mean come on we all are! But since it's the summer and i'm out of school I will have more time to write. **

* * *

><p>From, Kibaxxshikamaru. 3 bye!<p> 


	4. waking up

**New chapter yay! i couldnt just leave my story and readers like the lazy bumb I am, so I started brainstorming and got a few ideas.**

_**Thank you ****Bleu666 for the suggestion it helped me get new ideas.**_

**Okay onward with the story!**

**I... still... don't... own... Naruto! -_-**

* * *

><p><em>"I like trains" - person thinking<em>

"i like trains" - normal dialogue

I like trains - normal writing.

**I like trains -** Flashback

"~I like trains~" - stranger talking

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

**"Hinata-sama what happened to you? You're all covered in dirt!" yelled a servant as Hinata came running into the Hyuuga-complex.**

**"Ohh, I was on a run when i fell and i didn't realize i got dirty. Hehe, how clumsy of me!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head putting on her face a fake smile that has replaced the old smile everyone loved.**

**"Ohh, well i guess I will go and get your bath started" said the servant walking past Hinata walking towards the bathroom.**

**"Thank you!" Hinata yelled as she ran upstairs to her bedroom which was on the second floor. Her room was a very normal room, just like any other. It was small with lavender painted walls that had white strips going vertically on the walls, the floor was covered with purple carpeting and at the center of her room was her queen sized bed with violet-purple covers. The rest of her room was filled with posters, books on various shelfs, stacks of CD's of her favorite bands, she also had a bathroom, and in the corner of all her bedroom was her desk with her mirror. She soon fell on to her bed tired of all the running she did. ****_"Oww, i guess that was enough exersise for a whole month. Hn, I cant wait to tell Kiba and Shino what i did, wonder if they'll be proud? Well now that I officially changed on the inside it would be nice to change on the outside too..." _thought Hinata as she got up from her bed and walked to her desk and opened the first drawer, there she grabbed a pair of scissors and walked slowly to her bathroom. _"Hm, what to do... what to do?" _Hinata thought to herself as she examining her hair in the mirror,wondering how to style and change it into something new. But she just didnt know how to style it so she just cut. ****Making sure not to mess her hair up she just cut hair by hair to see where it was heading to.**

**~End flashback~**

_"Why is it so c-cold?" _Hinata woke up finding herself on a king sized bed in a bedroom, a very cold bedroom. The bedroom was really dark so, not knowing where she was, Hinata decided to get up from the bed to find something, anything, that might give her light. As soon as she tried to get up there was a massive pain on her thigh that she had forgotten all about like the mysterious man...

_"That person that found me in t-the forest m-must have brought me here" _Hinata thought to herself shacking from the cold and how scared she was. She tried again to get off from the bed, this time slowly as she was helping her leg get off the bed. After she succeeded to get her leg off the bed she walked around the room touching the walls and objects trying to find a lamp or light switch.

Hinata soon felt a knob, she soon found out it was a door knob. Relieved Hinata cracked a little of the door open, just enough to see a light. But what she found out completely scared her. She soon found out she was not alone in the house she was just in.

"~ Hey, Kakuzu pass me a soda will you, un~" said a kind of high voice Hinata had never heard before.

"~Get it yourself, but drink it all, we can't let good money gone in to that soda go to waste. ~" said a much deeper voice.

"~Whatever. Just pass me a damn soda, yeah! ~" said the other person.

"~ SHUT UP ALREADY! Pein-sama isn't going to be happy if you wake up his guest. His exact orders where to keep the noise down to let her rest and to keep her in the hideout. ~"

"~ Pff, I'm not the one screaming here, Pein-samas' gonna get mad at you not me… ~"

_ "I knew it was because of h-him I'm here! I have to get o-out of here. But why did they call him P-Pein-sama?" _Hinata thought closing the door slowly making sure she didn't get seen by the strange people in the kitchen.

_"I have to get out of here and fast but how?" _Hinata didn't want to stay in what she thought was his room or in this so called hideout the other two were talking about.

"~ I swear I saw her awake right now, she had the damn door open, un~" said the high voiced man opening the door to the bedroom,

"~ CRAP! Pein-sama isn't gonna be happy, un~" said the high voiced man. He still had his hand on the knob and was blocking the door way or how Hinata would say it her only way out. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it he really, really looked like a girl to Hinata. What made her think that was his hair; he had it in a high pony tail that made her remind herself of Ino. Hinata couldn't help but to laugh.

"~Hn, what are you laughing at? Hey, guys Pein-sama sure got a hot girl, un. ~"

"W-what d-did y-you say?" Hinata asked blushing.

"~ He really, really, really did get a hot girl this time, yeah. ~" the high voiced man said as he got closer to Hinata with a seductive smile.

"W-what… n-no leave me alone" Hinata yelled as she ran out of the door past the man, running somewhere away from him. Until she bumped into someone.

"You woke up. Hn, I shouldn't have left you alone with them. Did they wake you up? Did they do anything to you?" it was _Pein._ Hinata just stood there wrapped in his arms staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well… answer me, I'm waiting" said Pein looking down and the girl he had his hands on.

"I-I woke u-up by m-myself…" Hinata said but stopped herself when the high voiced man came out of Peins' room.

"Oh, hey Pein-sama, un."

"Hey, Deidara I see you didn't do your job, I told you to keep the noise down!" Pein yelled at the man so called Deidara.

"Well, I wasn't the one screaming it was Kakuzu, yeah." Said Deidara grinning as he looked at Hinata.

~Pein's POV~

I soon realized Hinata was shacking and staring at something. I began to get worried so I looked to see who it could be to make them pay but I soon realized it was Deidara. I got angry as I saw Deidara smiling a seductive smile at Hinata. Everyone, including Deidara, got strict orders from me saying not to go anywhere near Hinata unless they were instructed by me.

"What did he do to you" I asked Hinata.

"H-He t-tried t-to…" I cut her off knowing Deidara was violating my orders.

"Don't worry I'll make him pay for what he was going to do, now stop shacking your with me he can't get you" I said sounding as comforting as I could. She just nodded her head.

"Come on, are you still tired?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"U-um k-k-kinda…" she said but I cut her off.

"Then let's go to my room, I'm really tired" I said slightly pulling Hinata.

"U-um o-okay…" she said starting to walk but was hesitating when we walked by Deidara.

"We will talk later." I whispered to him as I made Hinata walk ahead of me.

"What did I do, un" he asked with that smile still on his face. Hn, his smile just made me want to kill him right there, right on the spot.

"You know EXACTLY what you did and for that you will die… and I will make sure of it" I whispered the last part into his ear just to make sure he understood me I pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach and walked away.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked me as I got to the room.

"Nothing don't worry about it, let's just… go to sleep"

"Okay." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. There we can finally rest, I had a hard day today I kept on thinking about how she was doing, _wait_ why am I thinking so much about this weak girl I am supposed to be thinking about being god not about her. My plan was and still is, is to get what I want from her and if she turns out pregnant like the others I will dispose of her but I feel different with this one. I Have felt something with her I haven't felt in a long, long time. I actually feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, wonder whats gonna happen next. Extremely sorry for not updating in a long, long, long time. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	5. 2nd Alert

I am so sorry for not updating this story for almost a year *brick'd*

I'll start writing again as soon as possible

kibaxxshikamaru


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON.

I'm moving this story to my new account asaminmypants or asami-inmypants ?

But yeah! Check it out if you still wanna read T^T I made it better (in my opinion) since I wrote this when I was young...


End file.
